The Furious Five
by Puffins XD
Summary: All of the Furious Five's lives from the start to when the Dragon Warrior joined them. Viper couldn't fit in the characters below, but she'd will eventually be in it because it's age order and so.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm just writing this because...the furious five STILL haven't really had any longer than 4 mins of their past shown to us, so I've decided that i'll start at the start. I guess that'd be with Crane since he's the oldest of the five.. B (He's coincidentally my favourite!)

* * *

A young male crane and a young female crane were walking alone, each of them lonely, timid and ever so slightly wishing there was something more to their lives. They were plodding gracefully through the water, trudging as carefully as God crafts art. Both were heading nowhere in any rush at all eyes staring at their reflection in the water. Thoughtful step after thoughtful step after - Oh!

The young female suddenly bumped into something, she immediately looked up and stepped a step or two back. The young male crane did the same, they both stared startled at each other.

"Sorry" The male said looking down at the female who had, for some reason, her head hung looking at the floor rubbing her legs together.

"..Sorry." She whispered slightly glancing up at him.

"It's fine." He said gently, looking at the female as kindly and caringly (not a word) as he could. He stood silently in front of her for a second, feeling slightly awkward but over all enjoying the strange experience. "Are...Are you OK?" He asked as gently as he thought she needed to be spoken to.

She slowly raised her head to looked at him and put on a shy and reassured smile. She giggled.

"I'm fine. Are you?...OK?" She said kindly and curiously. She started to try and keep her eyes locked with his as he did with her's.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said calmly with a grin. He gave a light chuckle. "So...are you all alone?"

"Yeah, I liked the company of no one." She said quietly

"Oh, oh - sorry! I'll..i'll go then-"

"No, no, no! I meant; until you came along...Are you alone?"

"Yeah." He paused, not sure whether to ask her or not.."You wanna walk with me?"

Her face brightened there and then.

"Yeah!" She said looking as happy as a 5 year old on Christmas eve.

So they walked. On their walk, they asked each other many questions and told stories and laughed together.

At the end they both spent long minutes gazing into each other's eyes. He walked her back to where her nest was and then walked home by himself.

They both knew they were soulmates.

The days of being together turned to weeks, the weeks turned into months, the months turned into years. Until, finally the male danced for her, and she approved of him.

"I love you" They told each other meaningly

* * *

That summer, the female was pregnant with her egg. They were both so excited, they just had to wait too long!

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." The future Dad said.

"Oh, I don't mind! I'd love either with all my heart!"

"So will I"

* * *

At last she had laid her egg and they had waited about a month. It was going ta hatch some day soon, no one else's had hatched though.

The Mum was laying on the egg, keeping it toasty when suddenly-

"Oooh!" She lifted herself and looked at her baby egg. It was hatching! "Honey! Honey the egg's hatching! Come quick!" The male ran ove ras they both began to watch the egg.

Yep, it was hatching.

The Mum so desperately wanted to coach it out but was afraid that she might hurt the sweet little thing.

"Come on baby! You can do it! Crack out of that egg! Come on!" She coached gently in almost a whisper. The male wrapped his wing around the female and rubbed her back/neck.

"It'll make it. You can do it!" The male reassured her and coached the baby.

After many a minute, the chick was exposed to Earth.

The parents smiled content smiles and the Mum lovingly rubbed the chick with her beak, then the dad hung his head with his wife and the baby and smiled at his two little ones he knew he'd protect with all his life.

After the chick was fed, it fell asleep. The parents stood by, who they found out was a him.

"What should we call him?" The male whispered.

"He's my little Crane. However much it sounds crazy, i'd like for him to be called Crane. Is that OK?"

"Certainly Darling. I love you." He rubbed the side of his chin on the side of her head.

"Love you."

The parents looked lovingly at one another.

"Goodnight."

Then they looked at Crane.

"Goodnight Crane..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Wow, I didn't think this'd get this much attention in one night! Thanks Guys! B I'll try not to disappoint with this story since it's quite important. There's alot left for me to write...:/

* * *

By now Crane was 7 years old, he was about as tall as his parent's legs and grown out of many of his baby feathers and today, at school, they were going to learn to fly. Crane had already been practicing and could lift off, his wings were large and feathers long.

"Have you got everything?" His Mum asked softly. Crane checked his bag. Yep.

"Yes. Everything!" He said with a little jump and flap of his wings.

"OK be careful!" His Mum called as he started running through the shallow water.

"Try your hardest!" His Dad coached.

"I will" Crane called without looking back.

* * *

"Goodmorning class!" Said a well-spoken female teacher. She was quite a large and broad lady, fairly tall, about the height of his Mum. She wore a grey knitted shawl over her wings and shoulders.

"Good Morning Miss Featherly" The Cranes of all ages, 3-8, replied in harmony.

"Today Class, can anyone remember what it is we're doing? Mathew?" Miss Featherly asked a taller Crane about 7 as well.

"Uh...Fishing?" He asked shyly.

"No, but we are doing that later on in the week. Can anyone remember what we're doing today?" She asked patiently. A smaller girl, around the age of 5-6 raised her wing slowly.

"Yes, dear?" Miss Featherly asked.

"We're..flying today. Well, most of us are..." She spoke slowly, unsure of the use of words and how to say them.

"Yes! That's right! All of you that over 5 years old are going to learn how to fly today! The younger of you are going to paint and learn the alphabet."

After she finished there was excitement over everybird's face.

"I love the alphabet!"

* * *

All the over 5 year old cranes were spread apart in a line side by side.

"Before we get started, i'm gonna warn you that flying's not easy. It's going to take a day or two to get fully able to fly. So you need patience. Are there any questions?" A middle aged male crane asked.

The little female crane's wing rose again.

"Yes?" The male crane sighed.

"Will we get hurt?" She asked.

"No, I make sure that you all stay very safe" He told her calmly. "Let's get started."

He showed them the starting position and how to lift off and what to do as soon as you're in the air. Crane was nervous and feeling unready, there's a whole lot that could go wrong...

"OK, you all ready?" He asked. They all stared nervously at him. "OK, go!"

All the young cranes rushed off, running through the water. A few started jumping and flapping, but crane knew that he needed maximum speed, he kept running, faster and faster, finding each of his steps extremely important. He needed to get it right.

The teacher saw him, he stared amazed at this little crane; such graceful, careful actions. Every move was fluent, in this little crane he saw amazing talent.

"Three, two, one...lift off little guy!" The male teacher whispered to himself, and then and there Crane lifted his wings each flap was large and powerful, lifting him higher and higher off the ground. Carried through the sky.

He was...flying.

He flew so effortlessly and gracefully and naturally. Everyone stared in amazement.

"He's flying..." The teacher whispered to himself happily.

Crane was so happy! HE WAS FLYING!...and he loved it...

He never wanted to come down, but he was going to have to, he slowly flew back and landed gracefully in the water. He looked at his fellow classmates.

"Hi.." He said trying to start conversation. The teacher ran to the front.

"Child, that was amazing. I...I've..never seen...anything like it! You have true talent..."

"Crane."

"You have true talent Crane."

Crane nodded in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Sir." He said quietly.

* * *

Later that day Crane rushed back to tell his parents what had happened at school.

"Mum! Dad! I CAN FLY!" Crane screamed running over to them.

"He can fly?" Questioned the other parents.

"You can fly!" His parents said, his Dad lifted him up and sat him on his wings as his Mum kissed him on the head softly.

"You wanna show us, honey?" His Mum asked him.

"Yeah!" Crane said as he got off of his Dad's wings and splashed into the water.

He ran and started flapping with his parent s cheering slightly, finally he was in the air flying.

His parents smiled up at him and then joined him. They flew together for a while.

They flew past animals and all sorts of things.

They also flew past a leaf...


	3. Mantis

Hi, sorry! I've been caught up (with my bday B)

* * *

They flew by a most important leaf, a leaf in which carried a single egg. This egg wasn't just any bug egg, it was a praying Mantis egg! The bad boys of the bugs were the praying Mantis'! Not bad as in bad and mean...bad as in awesome and cool and daring and strong...In their own way... The egg was there alone, which was very unusual. Maybe the rest had been eaten or something.. Anyway, this egg was just about to hatch and when it did, it was supposed to eat it's brothers and sisters...but there was none.

The egg started to wiggle, not gently, slowly and weakly but fast, aggressively and determined. It shook from side to side in a rapid fashion and suddenly...

*punch*

The baby mantis' fist (of sorts) shot through the top of the shell!

Then it's head shot out and looked around as if ready to attack. It's head turned steadily, concentrating on everything. Hearing flapping, it's head shot up to look where it was coming from. It appeared to be three birds; two big ones and a smaller one. Thinking he was tougher than he was, he tried to pounce on them and fell off the leaf, he then realized that falling off leaves hurt and that he couldn't jump as high as a bird could fly.

He was now on the floor, he was trying to walk over boats! The sheep could do it easily enough! Why couldn't he? Urgh! They were even crushing some dry, flaky and orangey brown boats... Standing in one boat, he aimed for a boat a bit further away and managed to jump onto it.

After a few leaps, he tried going a bit faster. Realizing that everything was going too well, he decided that he wanted to go faster than all the rest! Then he jumped and leaped as fast as possible. From leap to leap, boat to boat, he was just a blur! He loved the speed, cold on his face, when he looked back at the rabbits and sheep they just shrunk in five seconds and then he couldn't see them.

Leaping at the speed of light seemed his leisurely stroll. He wanted everyone to join him, as long as they kept up with him. He was zooming through the air when

*crash, bump*

"OW!" he screamed. He shifted from having fell on his back, to leaning backwards on his...hands? He gasped, suddenly not so dizzy, he saw a ladybird sitting infront of him.

"What are you?" Mantis asked.

"I'm a ladybird!" She said smiling. "and you're a...PRAYING MANTIS!" She screamed excitedly.

Mantis covered his...ears and leaned away.

"Yeah..I am. Ladybird? I just saw some birds...but they didn't look like you" He said confused.

"I'm five." She paused. "Well actually i'm more like 4 minutes old...but, i think that's the equivilant. How old are you?" She spoke in short, fast sentences, so for Mantis she was pretty good conversation.

"...Five" He said, very clueless about what age really was.

*rumble*

She stared at him.

"Was that your stomach?!" She asked astonished.

"...Yes?"

"You must be hungry! Come with me."

* * *

She took him into a noodle shop.

Sheep and rabbits and pigs were sitting on massive blocks of tree with an even larger block of tree in between, higher up too! They put a swimming pool of noodles there and were eating the swimming pool full. He could! He was so hungry! He leapt on to one of the tree blocks and saw no swimming pool... NO SWIMMING POOL! THEY KNEW TO GET EVERYONE ELSE ONE! WHERE WAS HIS? HE WAS HUNGRY! HOW DID THEY NOT KNOW? THEY DID! THEY'RE JUST TAKING AGES!

"WHERE'S MY NOODLE SWIMMING POOL?!" He shouted frustrated. The ladybird stared at him.

"...You need to order it."

"Why?"

"Because they don't know what you want..."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't told them..."

"I shouldn't need to tell them."

"But you need to tell them, otherwise they wouldn't know what you want!"

"WHY?"

"because you haven't told them!"

"I know! Why don't they?"

"They can't read your mind you know!"

Then a swimming pool of noodles was placed infront of Mantis.

"Oh finaly!" Mantis said as he started scoffing them up. Ladybird was confused.

"How did you know?" She asked the waiter.

"He made it perfectly clear earlier..."

* * *

One thing was certain; Mantis was impatient, fast and rudely confident. OK, three things were certain, and one day they would make him...and break him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Sorry I've been gone for so long! I know Mantis' can fly, but blame his non-flight on DreamWorks! :) Crane is now a teenager around 14. Mantis is 7 but equivalently 26. I always thought Mantis looked older than Crane and this is my way of...getting over it? Enjoy!

* * *

With Crane being top flyer/flier in his school, even better than the adults, he soon understood how precious it was. He realized it symbolized Harmony, being graceful, calm and gave him alot of patience. As a minute of flying seemed like an hour if done it well, if you appreciate the sky.

But there was one small problem.

He had a lack of something.

His flying teacher was a Master of the art of flying, so he knew what Crane was lacking, but to be a true master you have know what you're lacking.

And find it. On your own.

* * *

Crane always spent hours flying around. He didn't only fly around his village, but also the woods, where the bugs live, the village where the pigs, sheep, goats and rabbits roam, the ape's jungle, the dark, dangerous forest and the Serpent's land. They were all a far distance apart, but the furthest was The Serpent's Land.

The Serpent's Land was home to a great viper: Great Master Viper! He was a Kung Fu Master! He protected his Land and kept all danger away by using his Poison Fang Technique!

Crane wanted to do that for his village, as it had no protector, they all pitched in in shooing away the few Tigers that dared try to hunt them, for they were the perfect match for the ferocious predators, their Kung Fu styles were created as opposites and therefor used against each other.

But how could Crane protect his Village?

* * *

Meanwhile, Mantis was wandering through tall grass.

Where are they? He thought. He was looking for the Grasshopper bandits! They'd eaten all of Farmer Pig's cabbages.

You're probably wondering why Mantis would be looking for them, and the answer to that is... HE WAS GONNA KICK THEIR BUTTS!

That's right!

He wanted to do something great! He'd heard that some "professional" was going to get them, but Mantis was going to try.

And he was going to win, and then the whole village would worship him! You see he'd heard about Master Shifu and Great Master Oogway and he decided that he had what they had and was just as good as them! Maybe better! He wanted to do fighting too! That's why he was out here looking for the pathetic Grasshoppers!

Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him and turned around as fast as he could.

Nothing there.

Hmm, he thought, They must be close...

Then out of the blue his face was struck with an almighty blow that sent him flying through the grass! Whatever was there was right infront of him...and he couldn't see it? It was impossible.

He struggled back to his feet and looked around quickly and cautiously. Nothing there!

To the side of him was a moving sound, which in this tall grass was easy to mistake for something it wasn't, but ust to be safe, Mantis went and catapulted himself in that direction and..

"Ow!" A voice said. It came from underneath hin he looked and saw nothing so he looked a little harder and...He saw a green face! Staring at him!

It was a grasshopper! He'd caught one! Obviously these guys camouflaged into the tall grass so well that Mantis couldn't see them.

"Gotcha!" He said triumphantly as the grasshopper tried to escape form underneath Mantis.

Mantis got off the bug and kicked it upwards, so that he could see the , then, he jumped after it and punched him into a tree.

A few minutes later Mantis had tied it to the tree so that it couldn't escape.

Now to keep searching, he thought.

So he kept searching. He looked through the tall grass for ages and heard nothing.

Maybe there was only one hopper. There was nothing that gave the impression that there was anymore!

Then he heard whispering.

Who could that be? Wondered Mantis. He went to look.

He pulled apart the grass and saw...

THE "PROFESSIONAL"!

HE WAS TALKING TO TWO MORE GRASSHOPPERS! NOT ATTACKING THEM! WHISPERING TO THEM!

They were working together!

"OK, so here's what you do." The 'professional' told them handing them 20 yuan each.

He was paying them to make him look heroic! What a fake!

Mantis decided he was going to do something! There and then! So he leaped upon the three and they tumbled and tumbled down a hill.

THUD!

They landed with Mantis ontop in the centre of the village.

...

Everyone stared confused.

Mantis cleared his throat.

"He" Mantis pointed to the 'professional' "is working with all the thieves and bad guys you pay him to protect you from!"

The village gasped and the 'professional' protested.

"No! This Mantis is making it up! I swear!" He cried as two rabbits locked him in a cage.

"Take him away!" Mantis shouted, then turned to the . "And you! Get out of here!"

To that they both ran away.

Mantis turned back around and saw the village smiling at him, he gave a bow and they all started cheering!

Mantis was proud that he'd saved the village...What happened to the that he tied to the tree?

* * *

"Hello?" Called the tied to the tree. "Is anyone there?"


End file.
